The Omnibus Appropriations Act of 2009 had made the NIH Public Access Policy permanent. Under Division F, Section 217 of PL 111-8, all investigators funded by NIH are required to submit an electronic version of their final, peer-reviewed manuscript upon acceptance of publication to the National Library of Medicine's (NLM) PubMed Central database. The manuscript is to be made publicly available no later than 12 months after the official date of publication.